Fractured time
by randomguy00
Summary: When the heroes of overwatch accidentally go back 100 years back to the days of the gravel wars, how could this affect the future of overwatch and everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Scout Section

It was deep in the night, blackest as ever, but in a fort light shone from a few windows. In one a young man tossed a baseball up and down wandering around, baseball cards littered the floor. He was bored as ever no action to be had in over a week. He got so full of frustration and anger he threw his baseball into the creating a small dent as he did so. "Hey you sorry little excuse for a man! Go to bed!" Scout heard Soldier scream through the wall. Scout fell down onto the bed trying to go to sleep. As he tossed and turned in the bed messing up the already sloppy blankets. After he had finally fell asleep a loud **CLANG** outside. He got up to see what it was, gripping his scatter-gun, eager to battle with Grey mann's robot army again. What he saw was completely different, it was a blue swirling vortex in the sky then a large metal object came hurling down towards him. It hit him with the force of a giant boulder falling on him.

Engineer Section

Dell otherwise known as Engineer to his teammates drew a blueprint for a new teleporter. "Hmmm... Nah that isn't gonna work." he thought to himself curmpling the paper up and throwing it away. He had wasted a lot of his time for the past week trying to improve all his buildings for the improved robots grey mann was building, though they hadn't encountered any of the robots in a few weeks. Then he heard a loud crash in another room. "What in Sam Hill is that!" he exclaimed grabbing his shotgun and heading towards the noise. As he opened the door he saw a giant metal suit thing on top of Scout's unconscious body with a young looking asian woman in a skin tight purple jump suit pacing frantically around. "Who the hell are you?" Engineer asked aiming his shotgun at her. "Look look please this isn't what it looks like." the girl stuttered. "Then what the hell are you doing here? Looks like you just killed one of my teammates." Engineer pointed to Scout's body. "Look it was an accident I swear!" She said dropping her pistol on the floor. "Wait here I'mma gonna get Medic." He said turning on the radio. "Medic gonna need you in Scout's room."  
"Alright coming to ya" Medic's voice said through the radio.

Medic Section

Medic was sound asleep in his bed. Until the radio started buzzing. "Vhat?!" Medic asked clearly aggravated with someone disturbing his sleep. "Medic gonna need you in Scout's room."  
"Alright coming to ya." Medic said climbing out of his bed grabbing his medi-gun on the way out.

As Medic opened the door of Scout's room his breath escaped him. "Vhat the hell happened?!" Medic asked. "Well this and her." Engineer pointed to the girl tied in the chair. The mech had since been moved off of Scout's body, blood seeped out of a gash in his forehead. "Ehh... not too bad a few broken ribs a gash on his head... Nothing my medi-gun can't handle." Medic smiled proudly as he flicked the medi-gun on, the red beam connected to Scout's body instantly healing him. "uh uh...uh Doc whats going on?"  
"I don't know... That girl came in that suit of some sorts." Medic pointed to the mech. "First off... Why would you come here in peace with what is clearly a weapon." Engineer asked trying to intimidate her. "Well...um...It was just what I had with me when I came through."  
"Through what?" Medic asked. "A portal."  
"Yeah yeah I saw a blue swirly thingy before she came." Scout said. "Do ya think she's an alien?" Scout whispered to his comrades. "I can hear you! and no I'm not an alien."  
"Zhen how do you explain zhis advanced technology, I don't even think Engineer could build zumething as advanced as zhis." Medic said as he analyzed the mech suit. "Hey I probably could!" Engineer retorted. "Be real Engineer can you really make something like this?" Scout asked. "Well it'd probably take me a few years but..."  
"You can't!" Scout teased. "Quiet!" Medic hissed. "Now back to you're story, where exactly are you from?"  
"Korea."  
"Korea... I didn't know Korea had this type of technology at this time."  
"Wait what?! How did you not know Korea had this technology?" Then suddenly it all dawned on her, Winston's mission, and them going in the time machine. "Wait what year is it?"  
Engineer looked at her with confusion. "Year? okay...um 1968"  
"1968?!" she gasped. "I'm gonna kill that stupid ape if I ever see him again."  
"What 'Ape' are you talking about?"  
She instantly regretted saying what she just said. "I can't tell you that."  
"I'll make that a little easier." Scout said pointing his scatter-gun to her head. "Wait" Engineer interjected. "Do we really want to get sucked into whatever she's hiding, I mean we already have enough to focus on right now."  
"He's right, just take all her weapons and send her out of here."  
"Alright." Scout said untying her from the chair. "Wait Scout search her." Engineer said. "Why you already have her pistol and her machine."  
"Yeah but just take any communication device from her. Just check her ears and take anything that could be a mic."  
"Fine." Scout said looking at her head from all angles twisting her head. "Hey! Stop being so rough."

After Scout finished looking he had found nothing besides the obvious headphones she had. "Well that's it." Scout said tossing the headphones to Engineer. "Thanks, now get her out."  
After that they threw her out into a forest a few miles away from the base, as they left she saw them driving off discussing something. She heard a rustling behind her. "You should be more careful next time...Hana." as a sliver green glow emitted from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana jumped back, but then sighed in relief. "Huh Genji its just you."  
"Of course who else would it be?"

"Well I sort of ran in to a group of guys who captured me and... took all my stuff."  
"Can't you just summon it back?" Genji asked. "Well I don't know since we're over 100 years before the present, well our present"  
"Lets try I guess." Hana said typing a few keys on her wrist popping up a screen. "Syncing with mech..." a robotic voice said. "Sync failed...try again?"  
Hana pressed no and the screen disappeared. "Well looks like we'll have to go on foot." Genji shrugged. "We should find the others first before apprehending the task at hand." Genji said. "You do have the map that Winston gave all of us. Right?"  
"Yeah yeah." she said bringing up the digital screen showing a topographic map of the area. A few red points shone on certain areas of the map. "Who should we go for first?" she asked. "Mercy, we might need a medic." Genji replied pointing to a point labeled 'Mercy'. "All right." Hana and Genji started off towards Mercy's point.

In a van labeled 'Red Bread', in it Engineer drove, while Scout slept in the passenger's seat. Medic sat in the back of the van writing in a journal. Then suddenly in the headlights a giant figure stood in the headlights. "What in Sam Hill is that?!" Engineer exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes. As the van lurched forward, Medic fell out of his chair and Scout gashed his head on the glove box. "Ah what the hell?!" Scout whined holding the gash on his head. "Vhat za hell?!" Medic Angrily stormed up. "Vhy did you stop?!" Medic asked. "That." Engineer pointed towards the figure. "Everyone get your weapons." Engineer said picking up his shot-gun as he exited the van. Scout and Medic followed Engineer weapons at the ready. Engineer waved them off. "Its okay guys just hit some animal." Engineer said inspecting the mound of black fur, metal, and blood. "Well maybe we could take it home, and grill it." Engineer said poking it with his finger. "I guess." Scout said. "Alright help me move this." Engineer said grabbing one side, as Scout and Medic grabbed the opposite ends. Even with the three of them they could barely get it off the ground. Then the eyes opened it's fingers started moving, and his toes twitched. "Uh Doc I think its still alive." Scout strained as the leg started moving. "No its just a spasm." Medic said. Just then the leg shot out and kicked Scout in the chest. Scout's body flew through the air into the brush. "Ough!" Scout grunted as he hit a tree. Then its head slammed back cracking Engineer's hard hat, creating a small gash on his head. As the giant fur ball fell onto the ground it almost immediately got right back up glowing a bright red. The animal looked around, seeing the injured men the red shade disappeared. "Oh I'm so sorry." the Ape apologized. "Vow! The ape can talk!" Medic exclaimed. "Why are you so surprised?" The ape asked. "Vait are you Winston?" Medic approached the Ape. "Yes that is my name." Winston replied putting his glasses back on. "Perfect." Medic smiled. His arm shot out jabbing his neck with a syringe. "I have some research to do." Medic smiled sadistically, as Winston's consciousness faded. "Valright. Perfect." Medic smiled as he walked over to Engineer. "You valright?" Medic asked helping Engineer up. "Yeah yeah I'm good." he waved off Medic. Then Scout walked out of the bushes. "God damn it. Is this just my worst day or what?!" Scout laughed clutching his stomach. "Excuse me." Scout said as he puked in a nearby bush. Medic slightly laughed, then grabbed his Medi-gun. "Its okay." Medic said healing Scout. "Thanks Doc." Scout heaved out. "Vanyway lets get this ape back to the fort."

It was almost dawn as the three mercanaries finally got back to the fort. "Heavy!" Medic called out. Heavy still half asleep looked at Medic in confused. "Doktor what do you need?" Heavy called out. "Help us move this Ape we found. "Alright Heavy is on his way." Heavy walking out of the fort.

After Heavy helped them carry Winston to Medic's lab, Engineer went to his room and collapsed onto his bed. "Wait! Engie can't you make breakfast first?!" Scout asked through his door. "No! Heavy will." He screamed back at Scout. "Alright." Scout whimpered walking away. Then Engineer fell asleep.

Back in the Forest...

Mercy was at a river washing her hands in a stream when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked behind herself, her hands gripping around her pistol as the bushes kept rustling. Then Hana fell out of the bush falling on her face. "Augh, Damn this time." Hana brushing herself off. "Hana are you alright?" Genji came out helping her up. "Genji, Hana! Thank goodness you're alright." She hugged both of them. "Oh I thought I was alone." she cried out. "Um Angela we've got a big problem."  
"What are you talking about." she said as she released them. "Well we're 100 years from where we came from." Hana explained. Angela was confused. "What...What do you mean?"  
"We're in the year 1968." Hana said. "Oh um okay." Angela stuttered. "Vwell we should find Winston for the time machine." Mercy said. "Okay... Crap!" Hana muttered. "Whats wrong?" Genji asked.  
"You know those guys I told you about?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I have a feeling they have Winston"  
"Why?"  
"Well he's in a building and its the only building for miles."  
"Well it could still be anyone."  
"Yeah like I said it's just a feeling."

Back at Teufort...

The nine mercenaries ate eggs and sausage around a large round table. "Ven when the patient woke up, the Doctor was never seen again." Medic burst out laughing after that sentence, followed by the other mercenaries laughing along with him. "Oh Doktor Heavy likes your stories." Heavy patted Medic on the back. "Danke Heavy." Medic smiled. Then a crashing sound came from Medic's lab. "Oh Looks like the ape has woken." Medic laughed walking to his lab.

Medic walked in to his to see Winston tapping buttons on his wrist watch. "Oh ho ho. You shouldn't be doing that." Medic chucked injecting Winston with a syringe."No..gu ugh" Winston grumbled. "Vhat were you doing?" Medic asked himself staring at the holographic screen then it blinked revealing a mysterious feminine face. "Hey Winston Whats the matter?" a British voice asked. "Oh... What an interesting technology." Medic inquired as he tapped on the holographic screen. "What have you've done to Winston?"  
"Oh none of your business." Medic said destroying Winston's wrist device, ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracer stared at the blank screen confused on who the mysterious man was, and what he was doing to Winston. Obviously it wasn't good since Winston sent out a distress call. She quickly tapped a few buttons, then a map appeared. A dotted red trail led her to the last place where Winston's signal was. "Winston I'm on my way luv." she said to herself as she ran away.

Deeper in the forest.

"Wait Hana, Mercy" Genji said motioning them over. Genji showed them his map. The map read: 'Tracer's signal acquired'. "Where is she going?" Mercy asked. "She's heading towards that building I told you about." Hana pointed to the building. "Alright let's follow her." Genji said as they ran off.

Teufort

Medic sawed open Winston's head exposing his brain, then an alert on Winston's wrist appeared saying 'Tracer incoming'. "Hmm, vhat is zis." Medic pondered as he stared at the message. Then he opened the microphone for the radio. "Attention my friends we might have company." Medic warned as he healed Winston back up. "I'll be back."  
When Engineer heard Medic's warning, he quickly grabbed his wrench and his shotgun, then quickly ran out to the entrance of teufort. Medic stood there with Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, and Spy. "Hey were are everyone else?" Engineer asked. "I sent Scout, Sniper, and Pyro to scout out everything."  
"Alright, should I put up a sentry."  
"Of course you should." Spy said taking a long drag of his cigarette. Engineer quickly put up a level 3 sentry guarding the entrance. "So how long do you reckon it will take for the robots to get here."  
"I don't think its grey mann coming for us." Medic said.  
"Why would you say that?" Spy asked.  
"The ape's wrist said that 'Tracer was incoming'"  
"Who ever comes I will crush those maggots no matter what" Soldier said cracking his knuckles.

Outside of Teufort

Sniper crouched in a tree holding his sniper rifle up scoping for any movement, as Pyro and Scout looked around. As Scout pushed back a bush looking for something a blue blur rushed past him, knocking him down. "What da Hell?!" Scout yelped, as his Scatter-gun flew into the bushes. Scout pulled out his pistol and shot out randomly around him. Tracer instinctively took cover behind a tree. "Eh! Come out and face me!" Scout shouted. Then Tracer slowly peeked around the tree. She saw Scout patrolling around with his pistol in front of him. She looked back at her trail, luckily the trail headed away from Scout, but he was walking around. So she couldn't run away without him seeing her. "Whatever... How hard can he be?" she asked herself as she walked out to confront him. "Hey!" Tracer called out. "Scout turned around, before Scout turned all the way, Tracer jumped over Scout and blinked away. "Wait..." Scout pondered, before running after the fading blue trail.

As Tracer ran away, and Scout following her Genji, Hana, and Mercy came out of the bush. "I think its clea!" Genji was cut off by the shot from Sniper. The bullet would've gone clean through his skull if he hadn't pulled out his sword to deflect it. "Aw piss" Sniper hissed jumping off of the tree, but his reaction was a little too late. "Agh!" Sniper yelled as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. Genji, Hana, and Mercy ran over to Sniper. Genji lowered his sword to the nape of his neck. "Talk before I do anything." Genji muttered. Sniper panted. "Piss off."Genji brought down the hilt on the back of his head. "Let's try again...Talk" Sniper glared at Genji while gritting his teeth. Sniper pulled out his machete and took a swing at Genji. Genji blocked with his sword, they continued trading shots blocking and trading blows. Then Mercy came behind Sniper and choked him with her staff. "GAh!" Sniper choked out. "You better talk." Mercy whispered into his ear. Sniper elbowed her into the side causing her to stumble back. Then Pyro came behind Mercy and choked her from behind with his hands. "Ngh." Mercy gasped as she struggled for air. "Mph Mph mmmph" Pyro murmured. Genji threw Sniper off of his back and into a tree. "Pryo get Scout and lets go."  
"Mph." Pyro agreed as it released Mercy from its death grip. Mercy panted on the ground, as Genji ran to her side helping her up. "Don't come back or we'll fuck you up." Sniper growled. "Mph." Pyro agreed. "How can you amount to that we've beat you here"  
"You may have but... you have us outnumbered, we already have enough problems."  
The Overwatch agents stood still as they watched the to mercenaries walk away. "Now where is Scout?" Sniper asked. Sniper took out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Spy is Scout at the base mate?"  
"So far no." the french man replied. "Why? is he not with you?"  
"Nope he ran off somewhere, after someone..."  
"Ugh that boy strikes every nerve of my body. Don't worry gentlemen I will find him and get him back here."  
"Thanks Spy."  
"Don't mention it." Spy said turning off the walkie-talkie.

Back at the base...

"Well gentlemen seems like the boy has run off again." Spy said straightening his tie. Spy took a cigarette and disappeared in a smoke cloud. "Well ain't that just perfect." Engineer commented. "Scout, Spy, and Sniper, and Pyro on the return. We don't have enough man power to fight grey mann's robots if they decide to show up."  
"Don't vorry engineer we could hold out till they get back."  
"Guess your right there doc, but still I can't shake this feeling that...that this might be the end."  
"Heavy does not get Engineer's fears?" Heavy commented from behind. "Aye! We could crush robot scum!" Demo cheered. "America always prevails!" Soldier screamed beating his chest. "I'm not so sure 'bout that." Engineer said straightening his hard hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Scout ran through the forest trying his best to follow the trail of Tracer's blue trail, he eventually got lost in the forest. Scout sighed. "Damn." Scout walked in a circle head in his hands, thinking of what he should do. "Gah?! I got lost! What should I do? What should I do?!" Scout started to panic, just behind him an uncloaking spy-bot with a knife raised ready to strike through the nape of his neck. Luckily Scout heard the sound of the Spy-bot uncloaking behind him, he spun around on his heels swinging his bat to block the knife. Scout then swung his bat diagonally across the skull of the Spy-Bot, sending the head spinning around a full 360 degrees. Scout swung again striking the Spy-Bot's head in the dead center. The glowing eyes quickly dimmed and went out as the Spy-bot limply fell to the ground. "YEAH! Take that you stupid piece of junk." Scout taunted. Scout's grin quickly faded as he saw in the distance a mass of stomping robots. "Oh crap." He heard that uncloaking sound again behind him, he spun around and swung his bat, but the figure caught his bat."Oh thank god spy its you." Scout sighed. "Come on boy we must get back to base to warn them!" Spy said. "Alright, Alright." Scout said following him.

Teufort...

Sniper, and Pyro came through the entrance of Teufort, Pyro supporting Sniper as blood leaked out of his shoulder wound. "MEDIC!" Sniper called out. Medic came running out of his Med-bay with his Medi-gun at the ready. "Vhat happened?" Medic asked when he saw sniper's bloody shoulder. "One of those futuristic freaks can deflect bullets." Sniper groaned in pain. "Don't vorry this'll fix you right up." Medic said activating the medi-gun. The bullet wound healed instantly as the beam touched his skin. "Thanks." Sniper muttered as he walked away. "Where are you headin to partner?" Engie asked. "To my Tower." Sniper growled. "Well see you on the battlefield." Engineer tipped his hardhat, and walked back to his sentry gun.

Sniper's Tower

Sniper looked through his Scope trying to find any people or robots that were coming towards them, Sniper caught sight of Scout and Spy Sprinting away from something... Sniper looked farther behind them..."Aw piss!" Sniper hissed, as he ran down the stairs to engineer.

Teufort

As Sniper ran down to Engineer and the other mercanaries were gathered. "Oi Mates!" Sniper called out. "Yeah?" Engineer asked.

"Robots incoming!"

"How many?"

"Tons!Had to be thousands."

"God damn."Engineer muttered. "Get to your stations! This'll be one hell of a fight." As the mercs were getting battle ready, Scout and Spy returned. "Hurry up y'all there's about to be trouble." All of the mercenaries gathered around Engineer's Sentry gun and readied their weapons. "INCOMING!" Heavy screamed. Scout bots burst into the clearing running with their bats at the ready. The sentry immediately started firing rockets and a hail of bullets as the Scout bots ran. Heavy started up his mini-gun and starting to fire shredding the Scout-bots, into piles of scrap metal. Once all the Scout-bots were nothing but mangled remains of what they used to be the next wave came charging in. Two giant Demomen rapidly shot frag grenades everywhere explosions happening around them. "AAAAH!" Scout screamed as he exploded in a mass of bloody giblets. "Scout's a goner!" Engineer yelled. "On it." Medic said running through the hail of grenades. Medic made it safely to where Scout exploded, in the pile of giblets layed a rectangular metal box glowing a red outline of scouts body. Medic activated his medi-gun reviving Scout. "Thanks doc." Scout ran off to rejoin the fight. "Heavy cover me!"  
"Okay Doktor." Heavy turned towards Medic's direction and fired at the incoming pyro bots. Heavy's bullets managed to destroy all pyro bots. "Danke Heavy." Medic thanked. "No worries Doktor." Heavy smiled. "Charge me." Mdeic complied flipping a switch on his medi-gun a strong red stream connnected to heavy's body, brighter than the normal healing stream. "GAHHH!" Heavy screamed as the charge overtook his body, transforming him into a glowing red version of himself. "GAH HA HA!" Heavy laughed. "WAH! WAH! HA HA. CRY LITTLE BABIES." Heavy's minigun unleashed a hail of crits on the incoming giant Demomen and Soldiers. Engineer's sentry, and the other mercenaries assisted shooting at the giant robots. After only a few seconds under Heavy's hail of bullets, the giant robots crumpled to the ground. "Yaaaaaaa!" Heavy screamed holding his prized Minigun in the air. "Good work mercenaries, have a bonus." the administrators voice rang out of the loud speakers. "Oh yeah!" Scout shouted. "Please go to the payment booth to receive your pay."

"50 bucks?!" Scout shouted. "Thats a load of bull!"  
"I'd say 50 dollars is overpaying you." Spy smirked. "Go to hell Spy"  
"C'mon Scout don't be a sore loser." Engineer laughed patting Scout on the back. "Whatever." Scout muttered, walking away to his room.

Scout opened the door leading to his room, flopping down onto his bed. Scout took his ball out of his pocket, and started to toss it up and down. As Scout tossed his ball he looked out the window, just as he was about to look away he saw a blue blur flash across the clearing that was outside of the window. Scout instantly thought back to his fight with that mysterious girl that could teleport everywhere. "Oh you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Scout smiled picking up his scatter-gun and bat. Scout opened the window and jumped down, running after her.

The halls of 2Fort

Tracer was running through long stretching halls in the odd building that housed Winston. "Don't worry Winston I'll find you." As Tracer was about to round the corner something hit her in the back of the head. Tracer tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the ground. "Nice Catch dummy." Scout taunted. Tracer picked herself off the ground, dusting herself off. "Heck of a jab the luv." Tracer rubbed the bruise on the back of her head. "But you just made the biggest mistake of you're life." Tracer pulled out her pulse pistols, reloading them. "Yah. Thats'll what I'll be sayin' when your dead."  
"You're awfully confident, but you're poorly lacking in skill and in one-liners."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever cupcake. So we gonna fight or what?" Scout pulled out his scatter-gun. "Alright luv" Tracer whipped out her pulse pistols recharging. "If a fight you want... A fight you'll get."


	5. Chapter 5

Scout spun his Scatter-gun around his finger, in a flashy way before clasping the scatter-gun in his hands. "When I'm finished with you you won't be able to recall out of this." Scout grinned. Tracer blinked towards him, throwing a punch towards his stomach. Scout did a front flip to dodge her punch, spun around swinging his bat landing a solid hit on her temple. "ugh." Tracer groaned as her vision became distorted from Scout's hit. "Yeah how you like that chuckle nuts."  
Tracer's accelerator began to whir, as her body was enveloped in a blue portal, she then reappeared back where she started. "Luv. I thought you were good." Scout's face was stuck in a perpetual shock as he looked to where she was just was, and where she was now. "WHAT THE!" Tracer blinked forward and kneed him in the chin. Scout's body did a full back flip before landing on his back. "Oh so that's how it feels." Scout got up trying to concentrate, but in his vision Tracer kept separating into three's two's and four's. "C'mon get it together!" Scout said to himself trying to ignore the enormous pain in his head. Tracer blinked herself behind him. "Ey Luv." She taunted tapping him on her shoulder. Scout spun around, to meet Tracer's eyes for a split second before she kicked him in the gut, sending him three feet back. "Ugh. Oh no." Scout grunted before spilling out hie lunch onto the floor. "Ugh god, I should not of eaten lunch right before this." Scout the collapsed besides his own vomit. " ." Tracer commented, before picking up scout by the collar and dragging him out to where Mercy, Genji, and Hana were sitting. "Lena! Where have you been!" Mercy asked as she looked at every part of her body for wounds. "I'm not hurt Angela. I swear."  
"Alright, but who do you have with you." Mercy asked eyeing Scout. "Oh hes just one of those people who are holding Winston."  
" if you beat him why don't just take Winston by force?"  
"Well I guessed we could use him as a hostage and exchange them."  
"Angela heal him, and let me interrogate him." Genji said.

A few hours later...

Scout opened his eyes and tried to move, but was restrained by rope around a trunk of a tree. "Mercy stop he's awake." Genji said. Mercy stopped her healing stream, and Genji pulled out his short sword. "Talk now or I'll cut you."  
"Ha. You think I'll be afraid of you, after all I've been through." Genji's sword slashed at his torso cutting him deep, almost enough for him to spill his guts out. Mercy healed him up sealing up his wound. This process continued for hours before Genji finally gave up. "Let's go Angela." Genji said picking up Scout's body over his shoulder.

In front of 2fort

Mercy fired off all of the bullets inside Scout's pistol, getting the merc's attention. "What in Tarnation?!" Engineer cussed as he ran up to the battlements. "Hello luvs!" Tracer waved to engineer. "Give us back Winston and we'll return you're friend here!"

"They got Scout." Engineer slammed his fist down on the table. "What?!" Spy asked. "Excuse me gentlemen. I'll take care of this from here." Spy pulled out a cigarette lit it and disappeared in the smoke. "Engineer can you come with me." Medic gestured him towards him. "Whats up doc?" "Vwell You remember that girl's...Tank, is what you could call it, I have been drafting some designs for new weapons, and vehicles."  
"Didn't Take you mush as an engineer doc." Engineer laughed, as Medic led him to his lab. "Who do you think built my medi-gun?" Medic and Engineer laughed together.

Demo-man suddenly woke up from his own mess of booze on the table. "What the hell." he slurred still drunk from the scrumpy. Demo-picked up his sticky-bomb launcher and walked down to the entrance. "What the hell." The small Overwatch team looked at Demo-man in a confused stare. "Who is this drunk slob?" laughed at Demo-man. "What the 'ell" Demo pulled out his eye-lander threw down the sticky-bomb launcher picking up his shield. "Have you no respect?!" Demo spun the sword around his body, getting sparks to fly off of the ground. "I'll kill ya!" Demo proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs, his sword glowing red with electricity. He abruptly stopped right in front of Hana, as his sword came down a flash of green struck from demo's left. "I wouldn't do that." Genji spat holding his sword in a block position. Demo grinned, and started laughing. "HAHA!" Demo slapped his knees in a fit of amusement. "You think that puny sword will defeat me?!"  
"No...But this will." A green glow emitted from Genji's major swords sheath. "Ryujin no ken kurae!" A green dragon spurred to life out of the sheath unleashing it's mighty Roar. Demo blocked Genji's slash at him, swords grinding against each other. "Heh, enjoy death." Demo shield bashed Genji back into Spy.  
"Surprise!" Spy grinned as he placed a sapper on Genji's suit. "What the hell?!" Genji tried to move but was paralyzed as the electric currents over rid his suits power. "Shall we?" Spy cut Scout of the rope that bound him. "Thanks Spy."  
"No need for thanks just help us carry them inside. "Alright." Scout picked up Hana over his shoulder, while Spy carried Tracer, and Demo carried Mercy and Genji.

Genji

Genji was stuck in place, electricity flowed through his body making him twitch every few seconds. Genji's sight visor was corrupted since the electricity overloaded his cybernetics. Genji could still hear what was going on outside of him. "What should we make of this?" he heard a french accented voice say. "Should we be alarmed, could this be a new gray mann's robots?"

"I don't think so..." a southern man said. "Look a this metal, It's way too polished, like that tank the little girl was in."  
"No doubt they're made by someone else."  
"Do you think more will come?" the french man asked."We'll only see." He heard a door close and they were gone.

Engineer

Engie finished locking up the what he could only describe as a ninja bot he headed back to his workshop. Inside his workshop he had picked apart the 'tank' he had only taken apart the twin shot-guns. Engie took a stack of blueprints he was working on and stuffed the in a drawer where other blueprints were messily stuffed. After he had cleared his work bench he picked up his wrench, and started taking apart the cockpit.

Medic's lab

"Hey doc." Engie called out. "Ja!" Medic replied. "Here's all the weapons found from those people." Engie came in carrying all the overwatch agents weaponry. "Hmmm whats zis?" Medic asked pulling out Mercy's staff out. "I don't know doc. I haven't used any of them yet." Medic inspected the staff. "Vwell only one way to find out." Medic pointed the staff towards engie and pulled the trigger. A golden beam came out from the tip of the staff and connected with engie's body. "Huh. I feel great!" Engie smiled. "How a bout zis?" Medic flipped a switch, and the gold beam turned into a blue beam. "I feel powerful!" Engie punched the stone wall cracking the tile and cement under it. "Ooh I like zis." Medic looked at the staff. "And he noticed a small engraving on the hilt reading 'Ziegler industries'. "Ziegler..." Medic took off his glasses, then slammed them down onto the table breaking them. "Uhh doc?"  
Medic reached into a drawer and pulled out a new pair of glasses."Let us see what they have to say."


	6. Chapter 6

23 years ago...

Hamburg, Germany 1945

A young Medic sat inside a lab facing a table with a large device with wires and buttons exposed. Then the door behind him opened up. "Ah I knew you would be here." a cheerful voice said. "Ah ." Medic greeted the tall German man with a bag around his waist. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Just here to check in on the progress of the 'Medi-gun'"  
"May I ask why?"  
sighed. "As you know the Soviets, Americans, and British drove us back to Berlin." Each syllable rang with hate. "Anyways, your creation is what can save the nazi party." Ziegler walked around the lab examining little trinkets left around the lab. "Hmm, What is this?" Ziegler held up a small half-sphere with a plug on the back and the word 'Uber' on the front. "Oh nothing!" Medic snatched it away from his hands. "Okay then, I also have orders from Hitler himself and needs you to go to Berlin for a personnel discussion." Ziegler looked through all the papers of Medic's Medi-gun blueprints, while Medic's back was turned Ziegler quickly folded a few blueprints and put it inside his bag. "Remember Berlin by tomorrow."  
"I know, I know. Now if you can excuse me I have an experiment to do."  
"Of course I'd hate to impose. Good night Dr. Ludwig."  
"Good night Dr. Ziegler" Medic then turned around, removing one of his gloves he picked up a knife in his gloved hand. He cut himself right in his palm, leaving a sizable gash. "Now Lets see what you can do." Medic held his injured hand in front of the Prototype and pulled the lever on the top. Red sparks came from inside, the front of the medi-gun glowed red. Slowly a red beam inched across to his hand. As the beam connected to his hand the wound started to close and heal. "Oooh That seems good." Medic flexed his hand. As he flexed his hand in amazement. Just as he was about to cut his hand again, a loud siren blared from outside. "Ah!" The knife slipped out of his hand and stabbed his palm. "Ah!" Medic shook his hand quickly, the knife sliding out of his palm and on to the table, the knife covered in his own blood stained the wood. Medic held his hand closed as he made his way to the window. As he peeled the curtain back, a huge blast knocked him back, sending him flying away. Medic fell on his back knocking the breath out of him. As Medic got back on his feet, another blast sent him flying. He landed on his back, and flipped on to his stomach. Pushing down on the ground, he managed to catch a glimpse of the medi-gun surrounded by flames. "No...No. Please." he though. Reaching his hand out, he could almost grasp the handle, but before he could another blast rocked Medic back into the air, shattering his prototype.

Present-(1968)

Scout walked through the halls of 2Fort tossing his baseball up and down, catching it every time. As he rounded the corner into the courtyard, he saw Pyro drawing stick figures in the Scout passed by Pyro, Scout glimpsed at what Pyro was drawing. It was a stick figure Pyro holding an ax above his head as he stood on a pile of the intruders. "That's the spirit." Scout patted Pyro on the back. It was at least a change to see someone else under Pyro's bloodstained boots. Even though Scout knew it was the blue team, Pyro never added any color so it was hard not to be wary of Pyro. Scout went up the stairs to Engineer's Workshop, as he pushed through into his workshop. The workshop was extra cramped as the giant tank-like mechanism took up most of the space. "Jeezus Whatcha been working on hardhat?" Scout asked himself as he opened up the drawer stuffed to the brim with blueprints. Some were details for a new heavy mini-gun, another was a new flamethrower for Pyro, but one design stood out from the rest. As Scout studied the blueprint it appeared to be a tank with two mini-guns on each side, with a mounted rocket on the top. "Wow." Scout put back the blueprints in the drawer and walked out of the workshop. Scout passed Engineer as he walked down into the interrogation room. "Hey whats going on hardhat?"  
Engineer stopped and leaned on the railing, and wiped a small line of sweat. "Just another day in the work of ." Engineer chuckled. "I don't know how to take that."  
"Eh there's just barely anything to do, we're busting our humps trying to protect the australium and all of the sudden these guys show up. Seems like hell can't be worse than this?"  
"What makes you think you're going to hell?"  
"Are you joking Scout?" Engineer laughed. "We're all going to hell, just look at what happened to Redmond and Blutarch. We've literally have gone to hell and back hundreds of times."  
"Eh but, wasn't that just Mesmerus playing tricks on our heads or somethin."  
"Yeah..." Engineer grinned. "Anyway listen to me, Scout thank god I ran into you."  
"What? Why?"  
"I was going up to get a beer, so could you watch the prisoners for a while?"  
"Fine, but could you at least grab me one too?"  
"Aren't you too young to be drinking." Engineer chuckled as he climbed the stairs.  
"HEY! I'm 22!" Scout shouted.  
"Yeah? Well ya act like your ten."  
"Screw off!" Engineer laughed at Scout's comments as he disappeared up the stairs. "Whatever." Scout moped as he walked down the stairs, and into the Intel room. On the table were the 3 women while Medic had taken the robot ninja somewhere else. Their faces were pressed against the table they were tied up behind, as they slept soundly under a drug Medic gave them. Scout pulled up a chair and sat in front of them and propped his legs up against the table. Scout looked around the room making sure no one was there. Once he was sure no one was there he pulled out his bat from behind his back. He raised the bat above his head and banged loudly on the table. "Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"  
"What the bloody 'ell?" Tracer asked herself as she picked up her head from the table. Dva lifted her head off of the table and drowsily looked around, hr pink paited whiskers now smudged. "Who is this?" Dva asked Tracer. "I have no bloody idea."  
"Eh! Sweethearts enough talking, Y'all better tell us where you guys are from!" Scout got into Tracer's face. "So sweetheart where ya from?"  
"Is it Grey?"  
"What?"  
"You guys with Gray Mann?"  
"No. Who is Gray?"  
"Ya see this sweetheart?" Scout held his bat out in her face. "This bat will smash through your skull faster than a bullet, so if ya don't wanna end up in Medic's refrigerator. Ya better tell us where your from."  
"What?! We'll never tell you people jack-"  
"Lena just tell them." Mercy said just waking up from her medical induced sleep.  
"What are you crazy?"  
"What'll be the bad thing they won't even know where we come from anyway."  
"Fine" Tracer grunted. "We're overwatch agents."  
"Over-what now?" Scout asked.  
" **Overwatch**." She said clearly.  
"Wait one sec." Scout let the room for one second then came back with Spy dragging him by the arm. "Ugh. Careful with the suit." Spy smoothed out his arm sleeve. "Will ya shut up about your stupid suit."  
"Fine what is it?" Spy lit a cigarette and breathed in deeply and let out a large cloud.  
"These guys say their from a gang called overwatch." Scout explained pointing to them.  
"Overwatch is not a gang. Its a global organization." Mercy piped up.  
"Well Spy you know all the organizatins."  
"-Zations." Spy corrected. "Whatever, dont you know all those orgina...organiza..."  
"-Zations" Spy finished. "Yeah, do you know Overwatch?"  
"No I do not...Its either a lie they've made to cover up where their really from. Or it is a small organization I'e never heard of. Which is very unlikely as I've been to every corner of the world and have taken down most organizations preventing my progress so I suggest its the first." Spy pulled out his knife. "Now tell us where your really from." Spy grinned holding the knife to Tracer's throat.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours interrogation, Medic threw up his hands exasperated. "Zhese people aren't giving me anything!"  
"It may be possible they are telling the truth." Spy suggested.  
"Maybe...Maybe" Medic agreed. "So, are you telling zhe truth?"  
"Yes! We've been saying it for this whole time!" Mercy shouted.  
"ATTENTION MERCENARIES! GREY MANN IS ON HIS WAY. PROTECT THIS FACILITY WITH YOUR LIVES!" The administrator's voice rang out through the speaker system.  
"Hmm...You may still be useful."  
"What? What for?" Mercy asked.  
"If you can help us drive off these robots. You people can go to wherever you came from."  
"Fine!" Tracer said.  
"What?!" Hana said.  
"This is our only way out so... Why not? I mean it's the 1970s how hard can their robots be?"  
"Oh ho ho." Scout laughed. "You really think they'll be helpful?" Scout asked Medic. "If they're not good at battling they'll be useful canon fodder."  
"After all they did beat you." Spy laughed. "Screw you Spy!" Scout called out to him as he walked away. "Heavy!" Medic called out. "Da!" Heavy called back. "Get that robot, and their weapons!"  
"OK!" Heavy said running off. "Now." Medic said. "Lets go!"  
"Heavy came rushing back with Genji slung over his shoulder and gave their weapons back. "Heavy!"  
"Da."  
"Don't forget to give their monkey back too." Medic called back.  
"Fine, where is monkey?" Heavy asked. "In my med-bay, I'm sure I patched him up."  
Heavy ran off to the med-bay to get the big ape known as Winston.

At the battlements...

Medic, Scout, Spy, and Engie met up with Sniper and Pyro at the battlements.  
"What is zat?" Medic pointed to the large ball of metal sitting in front of the fort. "I don't know mate. Landed there just a few moments ago."  
"Hey..um whats Pyro doing?" Scout asked.  
"I don't know... He just got up and started to walk towards it."  
Then the metal ball opened up, revealing a giant Heavy Bot, but it was different. Instead of holding a mini-gun, it had one attached to its arm, only the barrel. The Heavy Bot fixed itself into position. The Heavy Bot's and Pyro's eyes meet, each one doing nothing as they held their weapons at their hips.  
"Good..." Sniper raised the scope to his eye and took aim right between the bot's eyes. Sniper pulled off a quick 5 headshots. "Heh... That'll take care of you." Sniper smiled. The Heavy Bot's hand raised to its head and plucked each bullet from its metal head, dropping them on the ground. "What?!" Sniper exclaimed. The heavy bot rumbled from the inside, then a barrage of pipe bombs burst out towards the battlements. "Run!" Scout yelled sprinting away, Medic ran around the corner, but Sniper coudn't move as fast as the Scout, and was already too far out unlike Medic, he was already to far out. Sniper got blown into a million pieces, and his parts spread in different directions. From his body, or what was left of it, came a box with yellow danger lines around the edges. The box opened revealing a red outline of Sniper's body. "On it!" Medic came back medi-gun in hand started reviving Sniper. A moment later Sniper reappeared. "Thanks, Doc." Sniper thanked. "No time we must destroy whis thing." Medic gestured to the giant Heavy-bot. "Let's go!" Scout said. "Doctor!" Heavy called running out of the fort. "Yes!" Medic replied. "Charge now!"  
Medic flipped a switch on the side of the medi-gun turning on a stream of dense red energy into Heavy's body, turning his whole body a shining red. "YAHHHH!" Heavy screamed, firing off his mini-gun into the giant heavy bot. The heavy bot turned its head to face the assaulting duo, then it extended his arms and grabbed Heavy. "Help!" Heavy screamed as he struggled in the fist of the larger heavy. "Help now!" The large heavy bot slowly started to squeeze Heavy's body crushing his ribs, destroying his internal organs. "Medic!"  
Medic reapplied the uber-charge to heavy, Heavy pushed against the giant hands and got it loose enough to slip through the giant hands. Heavy landed on the floor, coughing up some blood. "Are you okay?" Medic extended his hand pulling up Heavy. "Thank you Doctor."  
"Cheers love!" Tracer blinked off of the battlements landing next to Heavy and Medic. Then Winston leaped to them using his thrusters. "Um...Hello again." Medic said nervously. "You're lucky I'm not as primitive as you." Winston hissed getting close to Medic's face having a hint of red in his face. " .heh." Medic laughed nervously. "Winston not now." Mercy sighed. "Hmph." Winston grunted. Genji then dropped silently. "Let us put our differences aside and focus on the enemy at hand."  
"Everyone! On me!" Medic yelled. The other Mercenaries joined them. Then as the giant Heavy bot fired a barrage of crit rockets at the group of people, Medic then switched on his shield, absorbing the rockets. "Ah that's interesting." Winston commented. "Never mind zhat let's go!" The group charged together towards the robot.


	8. Chapter 8

Scout ran, like he always does circling the giant heavy-bot's legs continuely shooting it's legs. The overwatch agent's joining the battle, leaping off the battlements. "Blimey! That's one big bot!" Tracer exclaimed shooting her pistols at the head of the bot, her shots had little effect on it's head. "It seems that this robot's armour ismtoo good against bullets." Winston commeted deploying his shield. "No the bullets just destroy this thing!" Tracer replied sarcastically. "May we just focus on the task at hand." Genji interjected. "FLYING EAGLES!" Soldier screamed rocket jumping in the air, then quickly shooting a barrage of rockets at the robot. As Soldier landed the head of the heavy-bot smoked. "Next time they'll send something worthy of my-" Soldier was cut off in the middle of his taunt. by the heavy-bot kicking Soldier through the air and into the battlements. "I AM OKAY!" Soldier cried out from behind the metal sheets. "Well that covers that." Engineer said turning his attention back to the giant robot. The sentry gun fired it whole arsenal at the bot, but did little damage. CLICK CLICK CLICK. "Dammit." Engineer stopped shooting with his shotgun and pushed some more bullets and rockets into the ammo hold. Then the bot fired a quick barrage of six rockets towards the disarmed sentry. "Watch out!" Tracer quickly blinked towards the engineer and tackled him to the ground away from the explosion. "Thanks partner." Engineer smiled letting out a sigh of relief. "Don't mention it luv!" Tracer winked and blinked back towards the fight.

Tracer blinked around the legs of the giant bot stopping occasionally to fire a quick burst before blinking away. "C'mon you tin can!" Tracer gloated. "Hehe Ooph-" Tracer grunted being grabbed by the robot. The robot held Tracer's squirming body up to it's eyes. "Now I know what yer' thinking... Shall I crush her and the answer might surprise you-" Tracer laughed nervously before the robot began its death grip on her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tracer screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hold on!" Genji activated his dragon blade shouting 'Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!' Genji pulled out his blade, a green dragon erupting from the sheath and onto the blade. Genji did a swift dash across its wrist slicing it clean off freeing Tracer from the grip of the metal giant. "Ehehehe Thanks Genji!" Tracer said weakly. "Hey mercy would you mind giving me a little pick me up?"  
"I suppose." Mercy glided over to Tracer's body activating her healing stream. "Thanks luv!" Tracer now her usual self sprung up off the ground reloading her pistols. Genji continued his assault slicing new holes into the bot's body. Winston the activated his primal rage leaping into the bot smashing his giant fists into the robot, overpowering it into the ground where Winston slammed at his head. The robot started to smoke, Genji dashed away letting the enraged Winston have his fit. The mercenaries looked on at the amazing abilities of these so called 'Heroes'. Winston continued to lay into the robot, his fists denting the metal like it was made of tin foil. As Winston brought down a mighty blow to finish the fight, the robot caught it inches from it's head, it began to push Winston off of it. Winston's face changed from pure anger to showing a hint of fear as it tightened it's grip on the ape's fist. Once the robot was on it's feet, holding Winston off the ground by his fist. Winston showed more fear as it raised him to look each other in the eye. Just as Winston was falling out of his rage, the giant robot activated a flamethrower on it's hand burning Winston's fist setting fire on his right arm. Winston screamed in agony, and the robot threw Winston away. Winston passed out from the pure shock of his injuries. "SCOUT!" Medic yelled.  
"Yeah Yeah I got it!" Scout said running quickly into the resupply room putting away his pistol and grabbing a jar of his 'Mad Milk', just as soon he was there he ran back out side throwing the jar onto Winston's burning arm. Extinguishing it. Winston panted, breathing in and out trying to relax himself. "Are you okay?" Mercy asked Winston healing his arm. "Thank you..." Winston jumped back into battle.

The Engineer ran down the stairs into the intel room grabbing the briefcase, entering the combination. A small click sounded, Engineer grabbed the item inside, a large remote with a giant red button in the middle. Engineer ran back outside.

Heavy's bullets ran out as he focused on the giant robot. "Ah! DOKTOR!" Heavy yelled throwing down his mini-gun, whipping out his shotgun. Firing off three quick shots at the bot. The bot then backhanded Heavy into the wall. "Ouff." Heavy grunted having the wind knocked out of him. "He y'all! We need to get the hell out of here!" Engineer called waving the remote in the air. "Ehhhy Hardhat watch ya got there?" Scout asked. "Scout listen I need you to get the car and pull it around here." Engineer said. "Sniper!"  
"Whats up mate?" Sniper crouched over the battlements. "Get your van around here now!"  
"You got it." Sniper, and Scout ran off.

Scout and Sniper ran together down into the garage. Scout and Sniper stopped outside the intel room, they stopped at the large metal door. A quick flip of a switch opened a large underground garage with a small workout space. Scout quickly grabbed a pair of keys from a table. Scout ran into a large van with RED BREAD posted on the side. The car started and he drove out. Sniper got into his van and followed Scout out the garage and up the winding road to the surface.

As the Overwatch agents and the remaining mercenaries fought the giant bot Scout rammed through the fence, backwards, to the battle zone. He pushed a button opening the back of the van.  
"Get in!" Scout yelled.  
" 'Urry yup!" Sniper yelled.  
Tracer blinked to the van hopping in to the passenger seat, next to Scout, Winston jumped on top of Sniper's van. Soldier, DVa, Demo, and Genji filled out the remaining spots in the RED BREAD van. While Mercy, Pyro, Spy, and Engineer filled out the spots in Sniper's Van with Engineer in the Passenger seat next to Sniper. "Uhm? Excuse me?" Mercy asked.  
"Yeah?" Engineer answered.  
"Why are you leaving those two behind."  
"Who Medic and Heavy?"  
"Uh Yeah."  
"Well we need someone to stall the robot before we can get out of here."  
"You're just going to leave them to die?!"  
"No we'll go back for them once we take care of that dammed bot." Engineer took out a large walkie-talkie extending a large antenna out of the black box. "Hey Medic You there?"  
"Vhat is it?" Medic was now wearing Scout's headset speaking into the microphone.  
Engineer saw 2Fort disappearing into the horizon. "Is your Uber ready?"  
"Almost just a few seconds." Medic said as Heavy continued to fight 1v1 with the giant robot, dodging its giant fists, and firing his shotgun every few times.  
Engineer saw 2Fort disappear in the distance, then he pushed the large red button on the remote. On the screen it zoomed in to a neon green map of 2fort. Followed by a text box 'Missile Successfully Launched'. "Just a few seconds" engineer thought as he saw the numbers on the time limit to contact counted down. 1 min-30 sec-10 sec-5-4-3-2-1... "Medic NOW!" Engineer yelled into the walkie-talkie. Then a large Explosion sounded behind them, shaking the ground beneath them. "Medic! "Medic!" Engineer called into the walkie-talkie. Sniper stopped the van as with the RED BREAD van.


	9. Chapter 9

Scout was driving through the hot Badlands, a couple bumps every couple seconds, he glimpsed to the side of himself seeing Tracer with her legs up on the dashboard. Scout took a quick moment to admire Tracer's figure, while he wasn't particular for checking out women spending the majority of the past 2 years around only his fellow mercenaries, he hadn't got enough time to truly feel the life of the city. Scout smiled to himself turning his eyes back on the desert, as Tracer caught on to what Scout was looking at. She shifted in her seat, sitting straight. Then a loud boom sounded causing the van to swerve to a stop next to Sniper's Van.

"What the hell was that?" Scout asked to Engineer outside his window. Engineer showed him the remote with a grin from ear to ear. "Did you just NUKE 2Fort?!"

"It wasn't a nuke just a ballistic missile...Or Well three of them," Engineer looked back at the remote. "If that didn't finish off the robot then I guess we should all retire,"

"But what about Medic and Heavy?!"

"Hopefully Medic popped his Uber in time," Engineer said solemnly.

"Well what are waiting for?"

"Nothing, i just need to tell you guys what happened, NOW! Sniper hurry up!" Engineer yelled slapping the door.

"All right mate!" With that Sniper's van sped off back to the smoldering ruins of 2Fort. Scout changed the gears into reverse turning the car around, following Sniper to the fort.

As the two cars came to the smoldering wreckage of the forts, smoke still clouded the surroundings. "Ah Geez!" Scout exclaimed staring at the wreckage of his once home. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Ey you alright?" Tracer asked him.

"Yeah, Yeah," Scout got his head off the wheel, unbuckling himself and walking out the car. "Dammit," Scout threw a shard of wood across the area. "Yo Medic!" he called out. "Medic you there!"

"Vher...ere," Medic called out dazed. He sat up, his glasses crooked, he still held his medi-gun in his hand. "Oh vwell," He held up his medi-gun broken with spare parts dangling off. "Guess zhis isst gone," Medic let out a few laughs in between breaths.

"Where's Heavy?"

"He's over zhere...he...he," Medic started giggling to himself, as Heavy pulled himself off the ground.

"Ha! Look's like that robot was no match for me," Heavy smiled putting his fists together, grinning.

"Good job man," Scout went back to the Van pulling out a large red metal chest, setting it down on the ground. The chest opened up revealing a fridge with several beer bottles in it. "Drink up!" Scout pulled out a bottle of beer opening it up, as Scout started chugging the beer the other mercenaries and overwatch agents came out of the vehicles gathering around the fridge.

"WHOOO!" Engineer yelled holding up a beer doing a little victory dance.

"Aye! Love me some scrumpy!" Demoman started chugging down a beer, after he downed an entire bottle in less than 5 seconds he collapsed into sleep.

"Is he always like this?" Mercy asked aloud.

"No only when there's no fight," Engineer said taking a brief sip from his beer. "C'mon drink up," Engineer offered the overwatch agents a beer.

"No thanks I don't drink," Mercy put up her hand.

"No," Genji stated before sitting down on the ground.

"Sure , I'll take one," Tracer said accepting the offering.

"No thanks," Dva said sitting next to Mercy.

As everyone finished up their drinks a small beeping sound coming from the van. "Ah I better get that," Scout got up and entering the Van.

Scout sat in the passenger seat, pressing an orange button letting a fuzzy black and white image come on screen. "Scout, What the Hell Was THAT?!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh, what a surprise," Scout laughed it off nervously, looking away from the woman on screen.

"Seriously, You think I wouldn't notice 3 missiles going off?!"

"Well...Uh, It was Engie's idea," Scout said.

"Scout...Just tell me what happened!"

"We couldn't beat this giant robot, so Engie set off the missiles,"

"Scout, Get the team here now! If Greymann managed to push you this much, we must destroy him now before he could take over MannCo,"

"Alright, We'll be on our way," Scout hung up and went to the rest of the team.

"Yo guys we need to go now!" Scout hustled the rest of the team to the vehicles.

"Hey, What about us?" Tracer asked.

"Alright you guys can leave now," Engineer threw down their time machine on the ground from Sniper's Van's, the Overwatch agents stared at the machine that remained on the ground.

"Should we help them?" Tracer asked.

"Why would we?" Genjii asked as he started to activate the machine. The machine unfolded emitting blue particles, similar to those of Symmetra's teleporters. "Shall we?"

"Yeah but if there are more of those robots coming, they'll be killed!"

"Who cares if they're killed, it isn't our responsibility, THEY TRIED TO KILL US!"

"But isn't it Overwatch's responsibility? They're facing another Omnic Crisis all by themselves," Tracer retorted. Genji paused obviously irritated at the proposition.

"Need I remind you what they did to us?" Genji moved closer to Tracer, pulling out three shruikens from his wrist.

"I don't think it matters, they were protecting themselves, I think we would've done the same if they trotted into HQ," Genji and Tracer continued in an intense standoff.

"Alright I think that's enough," Mercy giggled nervously breaking up the tension. "In my professional opinion, I think it is important to help these people out," Mercy continued on, "After all we are in the past, we could've disrupted the natural flow of time, leading to some catastrophic event that keeps our future from ever being achieved, I believe they are meant to defeat this menace, as we have never heard of such an event happening in this area... Most likely a cover up to protect vital technology or a status-quo," Mercy prized herself on this analysis. Dva looked on silently from the sidelines, before speaking up.

"We should help them Genji," Dva said.

"Fine," Genji stopped the teleporter packing it back up. "Take it monkey," Genji handed the machine to Winston. Winston took it without a comment. "Let's get moving," Genji and the others moved on to follow the 9 Mercenaries.

Scout drove the large 'Red Bread' van, with Soldier in the passenger seat. Scout focused on the empty land ahead trying not to pay attention to Soldier as he was picking his nose rather aggressively. After a few more seconds of him ignoring Soldier Scout couldn't take it anymore. "Yo Soldier, stop picking your nose!"

Soldier stopped for a second before turning to Scout. "The hell did you just say MAGGOTTT!" Soldier wrestled Scout grabbing onto his neck. "A true AMERICAN does whatever he wants and doesn't need to hear little MAGGOT boys LIKE you infringe on MY FREEDOMS!" Soldier continued to strangle Scout.

"AGH, SOldier!" Scout gasped. "I get it Soldier let go!" Soldier let go of Scout letting him breath again. "Jeez Soldier!" Scout massaged his throat. "OP!" Scout slammed on the brakes as the large red factory stood in the horizon.

The 9 mercenaries walked out of the two vehicles and into the large building.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ohhh SHIT!" Scout sprinted through the battlefield. Ducking and sliding to dodge the incoming pipe grenades and RPGs. "C'mon! C'mon!" Scout pushed himself farther beyond his limits almost being able to run as fast as he would with the bonk effect on him.

"DOKTOR!" Heavy called out sustaining quite the bit of oncoming fire from numerous Soldier-bots.

"COMING!" Before Medic could get to Heavy a swarm of Demo-Knights charged around him. Trapped in a death circle of robotic Scots, one charged at him, the shield bashing him in the chest sending him into the ground. "Fine," Medic pulled out his uber-saw, while activating a crits power-up. "Come at ME!" the German doctor looked at the Demo-Knights as they circled him, waiting for one to charge. After a few seconds the first one came at him. Medic dodged the shield, and stabbed him in the face, instantly shredding it. The next few Demo-Knights charged at him each receiving the same fate as the first. After dispatching all of the Demo-Knights, he turned his attention back to Heavy, who was now dead leaving the resurrection machine on the ground. "Shize!" Medic ran over to his carcas activating Uber and his shield. After a few seconds Heavy was now back on his feet again.

"Thank you Doktor," Heavy thanked rushing out to battle.

The battle went on for hours, it was clear Grey Mann was sending everything he had left at them. All the mercenaries fought, well all except for one. "Vhere is Pyro?" Medic called out. "And vhere is Spy?!" With no response from anyone it was clear Pyro was gone.

The masked mercenary crept through small bushes, hiding behind rocks' and tiptoeing through the desert. Pyro peaked out from a rock watching the robotic army march towards the other 8. After there were no more coming through Pyro made his move climbing up into Grey Mann's HQ. Pyro once again tip toed through the building avoiding all the robot engineers and scouts into the main control room. Grey Mann stood in the center barking orders at the robot engineers. "Deploy all the Soldiers we have." the robot engineer looked at the screen than looked back at Grey. "What do you mean we have no more SOLDIERS?!" Grey was on the verge of a breakdown. "Fine send out a legion of giant Demo-Knights."

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY THERE ARE! SEND THEM OUT!" The whole base shook as the Demo-Knights made their way out onto the battlefield. Pyro snuck past the room and followed the signs into the main reactor of the HQ. In it were around 6 engineers each making sure everything was going right. Pyro got out his ax, quickly decapitating the nearest engineer before taking out his flamethrower carelessly spraying his flames. The flames got sucked in by the spinning fans inside of the reactor.

Outside of the battlefield the overwatch agents watched the unfolding battle, except for Genji who was busy sulking. "Cheer up Genji," Mercy comforted him, "It's not bad, we just have to wait a little bit longer," Mercy hugged him from the behind. "I'd hate to see you upset," Mercy whispered to him. This was different from how Mercy would normally talk.

"Ang..." Before Genji could get out his words she was gone. He looked behind him and saw Mercy still with the others watching. "Must've dosed off." Genji stood up wlking over to the others, snapping himself out of his drowsiness. "Whats going on?"

"They seem to be holding their own against these odd robots." Mercy watched closely giving her analysis. Genji couldn't help but stare at Mercy's face. Even with dark bags under her eyes, a few scrapes, and her hair in a mess; she was still a stunning beauty. "Amazing..." Genji muttered under his breath.

"Ya say somethin' Genji?" Tracer poked her head back.

"No, just thinking to myself," Genji's head perked up as he noticed the faintest sound coming, the sound of dainty footsteps coming from behind. "Heads up, someone's coming,"

"Huh? There isn't anyone there," Tracer looked out into the darkness.

"Get ready," Genji ordered as he loaded three shurikens into his hand, Tracer whipped out her pulse pistols giving one to Dva, Mercy had her pistol out, with Winston loading his Tesla canon. "Come on out!" Genji called out.

"I guess there's no use sneaking up on you," a man in a tuxedo emerged out of a cloud of smoke, tossing away a cigarette. "I see we meet again," The man took out another cigarette from his case, lighting it. "As a contracted killer, I must see to it that none of you leave you here alive."

"But...But you let us go!"

"I did advise against that decision but with you back I see it only necessary to cut off all loose ends." He took out a large silver revolver with a red handle.

"I'm sorry...Did I hear you right? You against all of us," Genji taunted.

"I have more than enough skill to take all of you out," The man shot a quick shot to Genji's head. Genji deflecting with his smaller blade, before rushing him. Spy rolled shooting another expertly placed shot, but not at Genji but at Mercy. Genji noticed right before he fired jumping in front of the bullet. The bullet didn't do much damage just barely penetrating Genji's suit.

"Is that all you got?" Genji remained on his feet barely affecting him at all.

Spy gritted his teeth, "Merde, It seems I have underestimated your technology, I guess I'll leave,"

"You think you could just threaten my friends and just leave?!" Genji rushed Spy. "I'll make sure your dead," Genji stabbed Spy.

"Genji STOP! We don't need a conflict to start!"

"Fine," he pulled out his sword, Spy stumbled back before letting out a groan falling to the floor.

"Great Genji you killed him!" Dva pointed out.

Spy snuck away invisibly with his dead ringer in his hand.

* * *

Sniper chopped up the invisible Spy-bot with his kukuri. "No spy can sneak up one me," Sniper laughed. "Even if you are a robot." Sniper sheathed his kukuri taking out his rifle again. He scoped out the area looking to the HQ, "Come on out little buggers..."

Then the HQ exploded the flames extending far into the sky. Pyro came flying out flailing wildly as he flew through the air. Pyro crashed right in front of Sniper. "g'Day Mate!" Sniper waved at Pyro. "Got yourself in some trouble have ya?" Sniper helped Pyro up. "Let's get ya to the Med," Pyro mumbled in response agreeing with Sniper.


End file.
